Mr. Jelly
Mr. Jelly, also Mr. Nervous (US), is the fifteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He represents a person in constant anxiety and nervousness and is very prone to panic and fear. Fiction Classic Mr. Jelly panics at the slightest noise and assumes the worst things from them. When he hears a leaf brush against his window he assumes he house fall apart and it is the end of the world. When he sees a worm he assumes it to be a snake that will eat him alive. When he hears a twig snap he assumes it is a gunshot from someone who is attempting to murder him. He comes across a homeless person, who Jelly assumes to be a giant because Jelly happens to be fairly small, who gently calms Jelly down and learns him the trick of counting to ten when panicking. Mr. Jelly puts it to the test and it works for him. He still hides under his bed but less often. The Mr. Men Show In the Mr. Men Show, Mr. NervousAs the Mr Men Show is US based they obviously went with Mr. Nervous as a name but the UK did not change him to jelly. If this is because the word has become more rare or that they rather have him come off as an entirely new character due to looking so different from the classic Mr. Jelly is undisclosed. as a character is a mixture of Mr. Jelly/Nervous and Mr. Brave and even a little bit of Mr. Daydream but for the worse. Mr. Nervous has a very strong imagination and when faced with something new he daydreams himself into inflated predicaments such as facing monsters or having to survive in dangerous environments. Outside of his daydream state, people see him flailing about over harmless things. In moments of absolute terror in which Mr. Nervous assumes it to be his end, he takes out his tape recorded he carries with him to record his final message, often as a diary entry. When called out and realizing there is no real danger he often still makes a run for it as something he does not want to bother with. Specifically Mr. Rude speaks ill of him behind his back after such situations. Due to his problems being mostly based on his fantasy that do not affect anyone else but himself he is to be seen as a "victim" character without much of an "aggressor". The latter does happen when Little Miss Scary wants to prank him, which she often does. Audio Tracks Description Mr.Men.com Wobbly ♦ Uneven ♦ Unsteady Poor Mr. Jelly is scared of everything. So scared that he lives in the middle of a wood, miles and miles from anywhere. He shakes like a leaf, most of the time. And sometimes he even faints he is so scared! Phew. Did You Know? Mr. Jelly has been afraid of everything since he was born He learned to count to try and control his nerves His favourite colour is blue Mrmen mrjelly factfile 1.jpg Mrmen mrjelly factfile 2.jpg Mrmen mrjelly factfile 3.jpg Relationships *Little Miss Scary - likes to fright him *Mr. Noisy - helped him deal with Scary *Mr. Mischief - alike Miss Scary, and before her inclusion, he liked to prank Jelly. Design Gallery Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Mr. Men